Dividing Lines
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: Bella and Mike have been together since they first met, will their love survive the move to two different high schools, and how will they adapt to the changes approaching
1. Chapter 1

The first time mike laid eyes on her; he knew that she was the one, his one true love. Mike went to McKinley Preschool, with his cousin Tina. Mike's parents were never around much, they were always off with their busy lives, leaving mike to be raised by the housekeeper Bernice. Mike was a happy child who has some close friends by the time he got to 'big school', which in reality was only primary school.

The day was hot, with no chance of cloud cover, not even a single raindrop in days. But it was the best day of Mike's life, at that point in time. He was walking to class with Bernice who dropped him off at school that day, when he first saw her; her mahogany hair trailing like a cape behind her, and carrying a big pink bag on her back. He walked into class saying goodbye to Bernice, and sat down as his usual table, with no one beside him. He looked up at the door to see the teacher escorting someone new into his classroom, she was so pale and shaking that he couldn't help feel sorry for her, when he saw into her eyes, it was like time had frozen and all the air had left mikes' body like he had been punched. As mike stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he knew he was a goner.

MPOV

I watched as the love of my life, Bella sat beside me in class, kissing me cheek as she sat down with my group of friends, who all said their greeting to Bella, but I instead sat there smiling like an idiot. Bella and I had been best friends since year 1, and we started going out in year 5, and we have been together ever since. But the year was coming to a close, and Bella and I would be separated for the first time since we had first met in year 1. I would be going to William McKinley High School, across the road from where we were now, and Bella would be going to Carmel High, to join Vocal Adrenaline, the best performing school in Lima. It would be hard not to see each other every day, but we would make do, as she didn't live far away from me, and we could always walk to each other's house if we needed to.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time, so all my friends walked ahead of us, while Bella and I held hands as we walked into class.

************************* AFTER CLASS *********************************************

Bella and I walked out of that class and began to walk home, it wasn't that far away, but we didn't want to prolong the inevitable goodbye before we saw each other tomorrow for our last day of school, before we started high school next year. Bella and I chatted along the way home, and before long we reached Bella's house.

"Goodbye, Bella. I will see you tomorrow, same place... same time" I said before kissing her sweetly on the lips, as she nodded and walked inside. I walked the remainder of the way home, thinking about how I would survive the upcoming year ahead of us, how Bella and I would deal with the separation and not talking every morning as we walked to school. I sighed in sadness before walking inside and greeting Bernice and Marge, our personal housekeepers, as they cleaned the house for my parents arrival in a couple of hours. I walked upstairs to complete the mountain of homework that I knew I had waiting for me, Bella was always scolding me for not doing it as soon as I received it from the teacher... typical Bella, the studious and responsible type she was.

Ever since Bella was little, I knew soon enough that Bella's mother, Renee was a terrible and reckless mother to her, I always knew that the light bill or food bill had not been paid, as Bella came to stay at my house every few days a month, because Renee was always off with guys and spending the money that Charlie, Bella's dad sent for child support. I was happy to have her at my house, and my parents adored Bella as much as I did, so it was no problem. As Bella got older, she started working at a young age, as she was sick of 'interrupting our lives' as she always put it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello my lovely readers, I am updating all of my stories one chapter at a time before I really start updating them, sorry about the long wait, but I was in high school and a lot of drama than ensued with that. I cant wait to see when you think of my stories, PM me with any suggestions that you may have I love constrictive criticism, so any help would be appreciated.**

**Just so you know also, most of the story will be in Mikes perspective, although once they start high school it will be from both Mike and Bella, though not everyday will be spoken about though.**

Chapter 2: Last Day at McKinley Primary

MPOV

Today is the last day of primary school; at least Bella and I will have the holidays to be together everyday, until we start high school next year. Today was a melancholy day, last goodbyes, final classes and teachers' crying. At least I had Bella by my side to help me through. Finally the day was over and Bella and I started our walk home, after saying goodbye to our classmates with promises to see them over the holiday period.

Bella and I walked home holding hands, looking at each other as we started our journey. She looked beautiful in her hand me down clothes, not that the clothes made any difference to her appearance whatsoever; she still looked beautiful to me anyway. When Bella and I reached my house I enquired, "Are you staying over tonight?" to which Bella replied,

"No, I can't, Mum is-… Mum needs me tonight, but I will call you tonight, bye" she breathed, reaching up to kiss me, before she turned around and walked down the street on her way home. I watched her go sadly, knowing that her mum was probably going to be passed out drunk today, and Bella usually goes home on these day rather than stay at my house, to make sure her mum doesn't get hurt.

I walked inside saying hello to Bernice and Marge, before proceeding upstairs to log onto my computer to chat with Bella through Facebook. She was the air I breathe, we will find a way around this separation, but until that day I will enjoy every minute that we will have together.

***************************** HOLIDAYS ****************************************

Our holidays were lovely, mainly Bella stayed at my house, and we talked, watched movies and did random things to pass the time. Time passed so quickly however, and it is time for my first day of high school, for once without Bella by my side. Although for her birthday I am planning on buying her a cell phone, so that we can communicate everyday while I am not with her.

All of these thoughts passed through my head on the walk to McKinley high school, time which usually passed with Bella chatting about random things on the short walk to school. I walked thorough the carpark seeing older kids throwing people into the green dumpsters. I would try to stay under the radar to be safe. I walked past the football fields on my way to the lockers, I love playing football, however I love singing and dancing also, though I have heard that glee club is so far off the social radar its suicide to even join. I made my decision then, I am trying out for football!

Weeks passed and I slowly got used to the school, and being in class without Bella to help me along, her birthday was a success, she loved the party Bernice and Marge helped me throw, and she loves her hot pink phone, now we can talk all the time. However not during class, as Bella is still as studious as ever! My girl… I tried out for the football team and got in, I play defense with Finn and Puck.

Finn joined glee club last week, although he is paying for it! And I have heard through Puck, who I sit with at lunch now, that he is eating lunch with the Glee club members, although that Rachel girl can sing, and she has got nothing on Bella, she is really crazy and annoying, I think I am going to stay away from her. Coach Tanaka has us practicing football plays after school now, and that is really cutting into my time with Bella, although she understands because she was accepted into Vocal Adrenalin, her voice is amazing! So we haven't been able to see each other as much as we would have liked in high school. Now that she has her phone we talk all the time (when not in class of course). When all of a sudden, he called us over for a meeting. Kurt was trying out for kicker, when kicked it went completely through the middle of the hoops, although he did a dance beforehand, this might help us win our game. I knew Bella would be they're watching and I really didn't want to lose in front of her.

If this Kurt kid helped us win a game, maybe, just maybe I would be able to join Glee without my reputation being screwed.

******************************** Time Skip *************************************

It wad the night of the big football game, time was wearing down, I could see Bella in the stands next to Bernice, cheering for me, that helped me push on even though I was so bone tired. I knew we could do this, when Finn called for a time out with 1-second left on the clock, we huddled up and he said that we were going to do "Single Ladies". This could only help as this point, so he called three and we started dancing. The other team was looking at us like we were insane, but one look up into the crown had me dancing, Bella was smiling and cheering for me! When Finn called go, puck sprinted to the other end of the field, caught the ball and won the game!

We were ecstatic, we could no longer be called Lima losers any longer, and we had won the game. Bella came running down from the stands to jump at me, luckily I managed to catch her, and I spun her around kissing her like I hadn't seen her in years. We had won, finally, maybe now it would be okay for me to join glee.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my lovely readers, I have gotten back into the routine of this story, and I just cant seem to stop writing and do my other stories, so as long as I have the motivation I will be writing this story.**

Chapter 3- Invitationals

It was the day of our invitationals, as the new members we are still trying to figure out who to hang with and who to avoid, but something tells me to avoid Rachel, that nothing good will come out of it. Even though Rachel is annoying and I have told myself to stay away from her, we need her voice for the invitationals and the sectionals; otherwise we don't have any hope.

When Mr. Shue brought in April, I thought that we might have a chance, even though she does not look like a typical student, Mr. Shue said that we can use her for the invitationals. Boy could she sing! Although we weren't convinced that it was the best idea to have her join the New Directions.

A week or so had passed, when we were sitting in glee club, discussing why Quinn was always running out to throw up, when Puck told everyone that Quinn was pregnant and the father was Finn. We were all shocked… After school that day I went home and immediately called Bella, we hadn't spoken in ages and we talked in depth about our days at school, I told her about April and the Quinn scandal, and she in turn told me about Vocal Adrenalin and her new friends, Jessie St James and Victoria who were making school fun for her. We hung up, as we had homework that needed to be done, and we made plans to meet at the invitationals at the end of the week.

It was finally time for the invitationals and when April turned up, she was drunk as a skunk. Obviously Mr. Shur wouldn't let her go on in the condition that she was in, right? Apparently he didn't care, as we went on and April sung, dressed as a pink cowgirl. When that song was finished we were all in the sitting room, disappointed that April had left, but glad that Mr. Shue cared about us to step in and not let this continue. In the end Rachel turned up and sung our last song with us. When the show was over I went outside to immeadiatly meet Bella, who wanted a run down of what happened backstage and I told her everything, she was the girl of my dreams and I was so thankful that I had met her on that faitful day all those years ago.

Bella ended up staying at my house the rest of that night and the weekend, and we ended up making out a bit watching a romantic movie (her idea). All in all, it was a great week, and I couldn't be happier with my girl falling asleep in my arms on my bed.


End file.
